Alexander Belison
Alexander Belison '''(March 16th, 1980), commonly referred to by his ring name, '''Abel, is a professional wrestler, most famous for his long run in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment as the leader of the stable The Damaged Rejects. Abel is recognized as a veteran of the fiction wrestling business, having been part of it for almost twenty years now, and having played an important role in the growth in popularity of UWE. Background *'Series:' OC *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 38 *'Height:' 6'9" *'Weight:' 226 pounds *'Company:' UWE *'Debut:' May 4, 1998 *'Status:' Retired *'Billed from: '''Parts Unknown *'Allies:' N/A *'Rivals:' N/A *'Twitter:' @AbelTheDamagedReject Wrestling Career Prehistory When Alexander was 14, he began to compete in backyard wrestling with his siblings. After his older sister suffered a leg injury, their mother ended their 'promotion'. But Alexander and his brothers were determined to see their dream through, and at the age of 16, joined an indy promotion called the Lone Star Federation, as the Daring Belisons. Alexander appeared as both the leader of the stable and the looks, as he debuted his very first gimmick as 'Beautiful Abel'. But a year after the stable debuted, the other members appeared to have had enough of their little brother, and left Beautiful Abel to fend for himself. Though, Beautiful Abel managed to do quite well by himself, and managed to become a top heel in the company. Even capturing the company's most prestigious title, the Lone Star Heavyweight Championship. '''Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Debut, Tag Team and Feud with Needles Kane (1998) On March 27th, 1998, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment talent scouts attended a LSF show and were impressed by the size and athletic ability of Beautiful Abel and took advantage of the situation. Belison accepted the offer they presented to him and began training with a new partner. Belison donned his new gimmick as Scalpel Abel, the bloodthirsty sidekick of the psychotic serial killing clown of the Twisted Metal series, Needles 'Sweet Tooth' Kane. Together the two mad men terrorized the UWE roster and successfully capture the tag titles within five months. But after losing the title belts two months later, Needles decided that the duo was over. Needles locked his partner and friend, Scalpel, inside of a dumpster and submerged it at the bottom of the Mississippi River, bringing an end to the Scalpel Abel gimmick. A month had passed since the demise of Scalpel Abel, and Needles Kane continued to terrorize the UWE. During an assault on the UWE Omega Champion, Belison made a shocking return as Alexander 'Abel' Belison and delivered a warning to his former friend, that he was coming for his soul. Eventually, the two met in the ring and competed in a match that would later be labelled #3 in the UWE's Top Ten Most Brutal Matches of all time, and launched Abel into Main Event stardom. Damaged Rejects, Feud with The Blazing Wolves (2012) Abel has delved into the realm of the occult and has brought forth the most ominous alliance in professional wrestling. The Damaged Rejects. Joined by his appointed Enforcer and UWE Galaxy Champion, Slender Man, Abel has converted "The Hardcore Dragon" Iori Hideki, Azazel and Big Boss to the Rejects as a form of enlightenment and spiritual cleansing. It has been hinted on several different occasion during promos that there may be a sixth member to the demonic cult. The Rejects have had great success in competition and have managed to defeat several members of their rivals, the Blazing Wolves. Return, Strife within The Damaged Rejects, and Retirement (2018) Personality Abel is the living embodiment of evil. He dwells in darkness and feeds off of the fears and suffering of others. He is uncaring and unmerciful to his victims. He is almost emotionless in nature. He feels he must enlighten all who are blinded for their inner 'damaged' selves. He considered himself an unholy saviour that must convert all that stand in his path of destruction. Personal Life Alexander Francis Belison was born on March 16, 1980 in Austin, Texas. The youngest son of eight, born to Paula and Jacob Belison. Alexander's family later moved to Houston, where he currently resides today. Throughout his life, Belison was athletic in school as a member of his school's basketball team. Inspired by professional wrestling programs on television, all the Belison children, including the daughters, joined wrestling teams, which they would all later use in their backyard promotion. At the age of 18, he married his high school sweetheart, Katheen Goller, and had a daughter they named Rachel Luanne. After 12 years, the marriage ended in divorce. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Blackout'' (Reverse DDT) *''Tombstone Piledriver'' (Kneeling Belly-to-Belly Piledriver) - adopted from The Undertaker Signature Moves *Chokeslam *Spear Nicknames *'"Abel"' *'"The Dark Prophet"' Entrance Themes *"The Bird And The Worm" by The Used (2007 – 2012) *'"Audit"' by Traumatosis (2012 – present) Championships and Accomplishments UWE *UWE Omega Championship (4 times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (1 time) *UWE X-Treme Championship (2 times) *UWE Duos Championship (1 time) – with Needles "Sweet Tooth" Kane *UWE Royal Rumble Elimination Tally: 49 (Current record for Most Eliminations in consecutive UWE Royal Rumbles) Trivia Category:Works In Progress